


Flash Drive

by EuphoriaWriter



Series: Looking for the answers in the pouring rain [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Rights, Android porn, Connor is a real detective now, Convin, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Epilogue, Invading Privacy, M/M, Markus is a peace god, Other, Porn Watching, Pornography, Post-Canon, flash drive, here's some exposition, hey uh we're gonna write actual Android porn eventually, snoop snoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoriaWriter/pseuds/EuphoriaWriter
Summary: America is changing and shifting to the new era that is to come with Android rights, Connor is finding his own place in the Detroit Police Department officially as a detective; but when he's inconvenienced by his desk space being taken up by new equipment he has to make due at Gavin's desk, where he finds a flash drive with some shocking content on it.





	Flash Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy I wrote this as a warm up/preamble to writing android porn that doesn't involve androids having upgraded to genitalia- because honestly that doesn't make sense and personally I find writing smut for robots without including mimicked human genitalia fascinating

Nothing was perfect, America was never known for having the best integration when it came to blatant reimbursement of an entire people. There was already a wave of issues on top of issues when the President herself called off the police from descending onto Markus and his peaceful protest. There was also not nearly enough to replace the Androids that were lost to the camps or the on the spot disassemblement that ran rampant in cities across the country. Connor was filled with relief, a feeling that felt like his plates were releasing sealing in pressure, even when there was none; relief when he had woken up all those Androids. They would never replace those that were lost from the one hundred and twenty million Androids that were alive before deviancy. 

But nothing was perfect, there were delicates, speakers, leaders like Markus who were discussing the new laws and ways to have organic citizens abide by them with the cabinet and congress. Nothing would be changed in a night, but one thing was made sure, Androids were addressed as citizens, first and foremost, just like humans. 

Where this left Connor himself, well there was a lot, he was still technically a prototype and while he had a short remission at Cyberlife to fix the damage he had sustained the Detroit Police Department was, “losing their shit,” as Hank had put it. Hank had contacted Connor to talk, Hank was a little more emotional as usual, he had pulled Connor into a bear hug and called him an asshole. Connor could tell Hank had missed him.

The Department had Hank reach out to Connor to offer him a job, officially, no unpaid Android programmed to do work sort of deal. There was still a lot the Department was dealing with, mainly a mix of Android issues in the city as people were settling back into Detroit after the deviant cullings. Connor was well suited to transition from deviant work to an Android affiliate detective, or specialist as Hank would say with a laugh. Of course Connor knew this was one of those repeated historical signs, putting a delicate of an oppressed people to make certain departments or companies look better- to look integrated. He had a long talk with Fowler about what his position meant, after the longest and most carefully articulated conversation that has ever happened in Fowler’s office, they made a few changes to making Connor a detective and have him be on the hiring team for Androids for the Department. 

For now though, there was a lot of work to be done, while congress and the entire country they lived in was sorting out the civil rights issues for Androids people were coming back to the city and needed to feel safe. Connor was not allowed to do field work because of this, it came more to a point of his safety than anything else, the people of Detroit were finicky and if anything Detroit was the heart of the revolution now. Then in a few days of time, the desk Conor was using got vacated by the new equipment and files from Cyberlife, it would of been fine if Connor didn’t still need to use the terminal there, personally he would do all his work in his head, but he had no authority to access a private system like that and he understood why. 

When he brought up the issue with Fowler, he apologized before squinting over at the office space and pointing out the outline of a familiar desk.

“Use Reed’s terminal, he’s on a personal leave right now, you should get your own desk back around lunch,” Fowler dismissed Connor, then that was that. 

Connor was naturally hesitant about this, Detective Reed was always very hostile towards Connor, so normally his own systems flashed warning signs in the back of his processor. But he was now a full time detective and at the moment he was not on field work so the best he could do at the moment was the new reports and processing. It should not take too long, he had stored a lot of the old files beforehand in his memory, he just needed a look at the terminal and a space to do reports with a blink of his eye. Maybe go over any footage or new cases that pop up. Boring, but needed duties.

Connor did not realize he was hesitating around Reed’s desk until he was halfway through reading an article on the upcoming progress report on Android laws to procrastinate. Which was not like him in the slightest, so he gave himself a stiff shake of the head and finally breached into Reed’s abandoned space. Of course there was a difference between Reed’s desk and Hank’s, Reed kept his space cleaner. That was a bit of a shock, but also it reminded Conor of something in his memory bank when he watched Reed chew out an officer for knocking over a mug full of pens at his desk.  _ “You made a fucking mess you putz, christ.” _

Connor chuckled a little, the same mug was right there with an assortment of pens, highlighters and mechanical pencils sitting neatly inside a pale eggshell mug with the phrase “ _I_ _♡ Detroit_ ,” on it. Gavin was technically from the area, but the idea of him owning a mug like that was either ironic or gave into the context that he did, “♡,” it here. 

Snooping happened naturally to Connor, before deviancy it was something he chalked up to gathering information for the mission. Bits and pieces to figure out someone, it was something he was also programmed to do, detecting unpredictable behaviour in humans and deviants, well deviants were essentially living beings in their own right. 

Connor scanned over Gavin’s desk, pausing to look at a pair of spare ear buds, neatly rolled up in tight loops next to the sound port to his terminal, they were simple and black, made by Bose, an older set from two to three years ago, but were regularly cleaned and well taken care of. There was only some fraying of the cord starting to erode at the base of the plugin, but nothing that wouldn’t be an issue for six more months or so in their current condition. In the back of Connor’s head he filed that away as a tab for Gavin that he had made just incase. He was unexpectedly neat, kept no necessary clutter on his workplace and took genuine care of his things. It was a bit unexpected, yet seemed to fit.

That was when Connor realized something else, like he ws connecting small dots, for starters, none of Gavin’s writing utensils that required lead were any of the wooden simple number 2 pencils. The highlighters in his mug were not the chunky simple kind either, they were the press push kind, even his pens and mechanical pencils were all like that while being similarly slender. Even his tablet pens had some sort of clicking mechanism at the tip, it was almost too coincidental, that was until Connor spotted the desk drawer ajar. Being inconspicuous about it, he carefully took a look inside, scanning over the contents of the drawer. Inside was an assortment of things, neatly packed in, a small bag of sunflower seeds tucked by an opened half full bag of sugar free jolly ranchers, a pack of napkins next to a packet of tissues, a pack of mint flavored toothpicks next to sugar free mint  and cinnamon gum. There was also three boxes of extra pens, mechanical pencils and highlighters tucked in its own assorted place, but what caught Connor’s scanner was a flashdrive, it was well hidden in the far back part of the drawer, stuffed carelessly under some technician manuals and IT do it yourself handbooks.

Curiosity got the better of the nagging notification that popped up in the back of Connor’s head that said, “Don't take it,” but he did, swiped up the flash drive without another pop up thought.

Connor pocketed the drive, deciding what he wanted to do with it could wait until lunch break, he spent the rest of his first half of the day going through his reports, back on the dulling grind. Most of the packaged that were piled on his other desk was almost gone half an hour before he was set for his own lunch break, which was mostly recalibrations and cooling down parts of his system that were overheating than consuming substances he did not receive sustenance from. 

When it came time for break, Connor’s desk was cleared, he wasted no time in sliding over to his own terminal, palming out the flash drive. There were the necessary USB ports he could hook the drive onto so he could view the contents more privately, but that would require moving one of his plates and Connor was not willing to risk getting a possible virus from it. The other detectives and officers were out on their own lunch breaks and duties, it was one of the quiet days of chaos outside, so looking at the drive would be a private treat.

Hooking the drive up to his own terminal, Connor opened up the drive on his screen, finding a plethora of different files. The drive was named with the company factory setting, there were five different folders on the drive, Alpha, Tunes, Suit, Movies and “-. ---,” which at first puzzled Connor, maybe it was a keysmash? But there was something familiar about the typed out lines and dot. He ran a search on them, found that the most appropriate thing they could be was morse code and when running to see what it said it came up with the word “no.” That was very Gavinesque.

Connor took a breath with his artificial lungs, he found himself using them more often, as if his coolant system was not good enough, like his systems needed that extra puff of fresh air running into him. Gavin has said and done some unsavory things before to Connor, but that did not warrant him the right to snoop through his flash drive, but there was that driven curiosity. He already had the drive here, so he compromised with himself, he’ll only look through one file. It was obvious which one he wanted to look through, even if there was nothing he promised to close out and return the drive before anyone could notice. 

So with a fake breath, Connor opened up the file coded as “No,” and found himself staring at more folders, they were labeled with more morse code, one was just labeled “... - --- .--.,”  _ Stop _ .

Against better judgement, Connor opened that one, finding twelve different mp4 video files, all labeled differently by default numbers with thumbnails he could not really make out that well to tell what they were. So of course he played one. 

Connor’s processors must of been slow before he realized what was going on in the video before closing it and then muting the terminal. Luckily no one was around or even aware because the volume on his terminal was on low already. Within the first five quick seconds Connor was not so sure what he had seen, but when his processors finally started to work again he had pieced together what he had seen on screen briefly.

He opened the video up again, feeling himself overheat, but his systems coolant system was working just fine, it was just an irritation that was apart of being deviant now he guessed. This time on mute, Connor watched past the first few seconds. 

There was a human man in the video, tall, dark skin and a bright crooked smile, he was straddling an android, an AP700 housekeeping model and their limbs were entangled with each other in an embrace while they were connected at the mouth. The AP700 was bare in the upper torso, the sounds of the human’s mouth against his made a loud wet sound the first time Connor had played the video, but now it was a phantom memory as he watched past the allotted time he had seen previously.

The AP700 must of been a deviant or special ordered with Traci qualities programed, because the reaction to the human’s actions were too naturally onset of mimicking a human’s sexuality and hormones. 

Then something new happened, something Connor had never seen since working on deviant cases, he watched as the human pulled back, pushed the AP700’s torso down to a lying position and then the android exposed his exoskeleton, white plates and all, shining in the low lighting. The human’s hand caressed over the plates with a gentle touch, caressing over the curvature, a pleasant hum filled the back of Connor’s head as he watched, entranced by what was happening.

The man’s fingers traced over the seam of the AP700’s plates, right over his abdomen, the Android’s mouth opened in what COnnor could imagine was a whine of some sorts as the human’s hands began to rub down against the seam and rolling his fingers down harder-

Connor closed out of the video, quivering in his spot, blinking his eyes rapidly to get himself to calm down. His processors were filled with heat and his systems were filled with this hungry humming that he couldn’t quite stop. He checked on the other videos briefly to see if any were the same, they all were, male humans with masculine Androids with different builds, deviant or not. Connor returned the flash drive and exited the Department, pulling a beanie down over his head to hide his LED, needing some fresh air.

Why did Gavin have that on his flash drive? It was confusing, complicated, something entirely different than what Connor was expecting. He was not sure if he wanted to figure out Detective Reed, but there were some pieces of data he was beginning to string together. Like his behaviour towards Androids, especially Connor himself and what he had found on his flash drive.

But that would have to wait for later, for now Connor had gotten an invitation to meet up with Hank at the Chicken and he could use a different topic to go through his system.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a cool comment below on what you think, I'm planning on making this into a series that delves into Gavin's psyche (like his hatred for androids without skimming or making shortcuts or sniping his personality) and an excuse for me to write ANDROID/ROBOT porn like the taste I just wrote with the Android on Human porno there


End file.
